


Mean Ol' Moon

by harperroys



Category: Harry Potter (Marauders Era), Harry Potter - Fandom, Marauders - Fandom, Marauders Era - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I have no idea what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harperroys/pseuds/harperroys
Summary: Is a lost love lost forever? Do two lost souls have a chance?Reader has managed to fly under the radar at Hogwarts for six years, but now that it's their seventh and final chapter at the school, she's caught the attention of a certain heart-breaker.





	1. Prologue

_Mean ol’ moon_

_It must be fun_

_To shine upon me as I come undone_

_Till I'm all alone beneath the sun_

 

Despite the freezing air that sent chills up your spine, warmth exuded from deep in you and despite the dark of the night, the moon above lit the yard as though it was daytime.

 

_You mean ol' moon_

_With your bean_

_You led the way_

_And found me love I thought was here to stay_

 

You didn't dare to look into the crowd out of fear of seeing one person's face because you know that if you saw those eyes, you'd be lost.

 

_Then you went and took my love away_

_You mean ol' moon_

 

Then you feel it. You can't explain it but you know that he's looking. His gaze is infinitely more powerful than the earth's population combined and suddenly, it's as though a hand is clamped around your heart, squeezing tighter and tighter, making your veins tense and your head go fuzzy.

Without any conscious actions, your body moves as though your limbs are controlled by some cosmic force with strings attached to you. You go through the routine, let the words slip out just how you practiced but you finally lift your eyes. And there he is. Your peripheral vision melts away, nothing mattering besides the grey piercing you and making the hand around your insides twist.

Vaguely, you're aware that things are happening, that the song is now coming to an end, but time has long since stopped and it has been a century of staring into your lost love's soul. The night air cools your skin and as you hear the muffled sounds of the orchestra coming to a close behind you, the contact is broken. He's disappeared into the sea of faces just as easily as he appeared and your vision and hearing is now returning, but so are the emotions.

"Fuck," you mutter, and with that, you're gone. Running with no purpose, no destination, no clue of what the hell you are doing (not that you ever do, that's how you ended up feeling this way after all). At some point your heels are lost in the grass but you can't seem to remember when or where but you know the soles of your feet are bleeding because of the twigs covering the floor of the Forbidden Forest, which somehow you had made it into.

With a crash, you're laying on your back in the middle of a clearing.  _I must've tripped_ , you think. Through the branches providing a canopy over the forest the moon is glaring, unnaturally bright and terrifying.

You rest, your lungs gasping for a break from the aimless sprinting. Soon, your eyelids drop, and sleep captures you.

 


	2. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the Marauders went to Hogwarts in the 1970s and that the Smiths were formed in 1982 but I can't help but think that Sirius would love them so.

Nothing quite replicates the satisfaction that comes from having Morrissey's voice filling the air around you and smoke filling your lungs in the middle of a freezing winter day at the best place in the world. While the Smiths played lightly in your ears you watched the first years exploring the yard of Hogwarts and falling over each other when they glanced into the lake to see the giant squid peacefully - that is until your cigarette is snatched from your hand and the headphones yanked off your head.

Squinting up at the person interrupting your tranquility from your crouched position in the snow you find Lily huffing and aggressively throwing the butt into the snow, the cold air showing her frustration in the form of a billowing cloud.

"McGonagall is heading this way. Thank me later," she explains before joining you. "How are you?"

 _What a loaded question_ , you think mournfully but you answer politely, "I'm okay. And you?"

"Actually really good. James and I are official now, it happened over the winter break." She can't help the blush that brightens her already red face from the weather or a tiny smile that appears whenever her new boyfriend is mentioned. You're happy for your friend, you really are, but you also can't help the twist of envy you feel. Not for dating James, gosh no! But because now that everyone has reached their seventh year it seems that they had managed to get their lives sorted so easily and were ready to be adults.

"That's amazing, Lilyflower. I knew you always had a thing for him," you reply, giving her a quick wink and smirking when her blush intensifies.

Flustered, she stands and brushes the snow off her pants. "Off to potions then?" she asks, her hand inviting you to grab it and join her.

You brush the snow and envy off as you feel a genuine smile on your face. The two of you huddle together on your way back inside and start idle chatter making fun of the ridiculous Potions teacher and you remember how much you'd missed your best friend over the holiday.

 

The dungeons were surprisingly warm you noticed and soon after you think that you hear Lily mentioning how Slughorn must've put a warmth enchantment on the classroom. Sometimes it was insane how in sync you both had become. Taking a seat with her at the front of the classroom, the lecture quickly starts and your boredom takes over. It's an involuntary decision to daydream during moments like these and thoughts of what Slughorn would look like naked kept you entertained and holding back giggles.

Suddenly you see everyone around you standing from their stools and you're shaken from your imagination.

"We've got assigned seats now, (Y/N). You're seated with Black," Lily informs you, knowing that you hadn't heard a damn thing the professor had said.

With that, Lily is swept away and a tall, broad boy with shaggy black hair and a bag slung over his shoulder takes her place beside you. You vaguely recognize him as the boy in Potter's gang and gossip that all the girls in Hogwarts had spread like wildfire but had never spoken to or thought much about him.

Your eyes give the classroom a once over to see where Lily had ended up and see that she had the fortunate partner of Remus, who was easily one of the top of your year. "Tosser..." you mutter, shaking your head in disappointment of how this class had turned out.

You face the front again, leaning back in your chair and crossing your arms, ignoring the hair that had fallen in your face.

"Today will be very exciting, everyone!" Slughorn starts but is interrupted by groans from students who know that whenever he says that it means the exact opposite. "We'll be reviewing one of the most difficult potions I've taught: Amortentia. Refer to page 568 in your books and good luck." 

"I'll get the ingredients," you let Black know, grabbing your book and heading to the closet.

Unfortunately, you had overestimated your ability to balance a good number of glass bottles filled with expensive materials and while you're struggling your way back to the work station, the bottle of Pearl Dust slips from your arms and you're to the mercy of gravity while you watch the bottle fall. Then a hand shoots out and grabs the bottle right before it reaches the ground and it's untimely demise.

Looking up, you see Black now holding the Pearl Dust. "Careful now there, (Y/L/N). We still need that stuff," he gives you a smirk and you follow him back to your table, unable to stop yourself from rolling your eyes.

"I had it." You purse your lips.

"Oh clearly, you had it totally under control. You wanted it on the ground, right?" he responds with a bark of a laugh which only makes you more annoyed.

"Yes and you interfered," you snarked, but let the edge of your mouth lift up.

Black dramatically leans over the table in front of you, putting his face inches away from your own with a shocked expression. "Good God! Is that a smile I see? It's a miracle!"

Rolling your eyes again, you jerk away from his close proximity but in doing so, another bottle slides from your arms. Yet again, Sirius easily grabs it. Only when looking up from the floor where you expected to see the smashed bottle did you see how much closer the action had brought your new Potions partner. He stood towering over your small frame by a foot and wore another carefree smirk.

"You wanted this one on the floor too, yeah? As fun as that sounds, I think we're supposed to do our work on the tabletop."

You can't tell if the heat on the back of your neck is from the joke or how close he was to you since the closeness had let you observe how the girls' gossip was true. Black really was handsome, in an aristocratic and arrogant way, but truly handsome nonetheless.

Clearing your throat, you push past him, telling yourself that all thoughts of attractiveness would have to be ignored if you were to make it through this class the rest of the year without horribly embarrassing yourself.

 

The potion was brewed expertly because apparently Black was a secret potions expert and half of the class you had simply stared in awe as moved with ease, barely referring to the textbook at all. Eventually Slughorn wandered past your table after cleaning up a cauldron that had somehow exploded at another table and when he saw the nearly finished Amortentia he grinned ear to ear. "See? I knew you would flourish once I separated you from your troublemaker friends. Ten points to Gryffindor for out _standing_ work!" he fawned over Black's work.

Once he'd left, you turned to my partner. "So how long and you and Slughorn been an item? You make an adorable couple," you giggle.

A flustered breath of air came from Black and he looks at me with eyes bugging. Smiling, you reach over and grab his hand before he pours too many crushed rose petals in his moment of embarrassment. Your smile changes to a smirk when he notices how he had almost ruined the work that had just earned Gryffindor ten points.

Watching his blush, you see his eyes dart from you to your hands that are still touching and back to your face, making you aware that you were still holding his hand. You take back your arm, feeling your own face heat up a little, and Black awkwardly rubs the back of his neck. "Thanks, (Y/N)," he says sheepishly.

 _(Y/N)? He knows my first name?_ you think, surprise showing on your face. "You know my name?"

"Hm?" His eyebrows raise. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

You shrug your shoulders. "Why would you? We've never talked and I don't know yours."

"Well Evans never shuts her trap about you. '(Y/N) this! (Y/N) that!'" he mocks Lily in a squeaky voice. "All good things though," he adds, glancing you out of the corner of his eye.

You chuckle, glancing over at your friend who is currently trying to hide her laughter as James plays with frog legs at the table in front of her. It's hard to believe that she used to despise him so strongly. The same feeling of envy makes its way back into the pit of your stomach but it's still a pleasant sight.

Slughorn's voice shakes your attention from the scene as he says, "Now everyone, if brewed correctly, your Amortentia should smell how what you love does. Take a whiff!"

Facing the cauldron again, Sirius is gesturing to the potion. "Ladies first."

Leaning forward, you close your eyes and focus on what you're smelling, having no idea what to expect. The scent of fresh laundry, rain, cedar wood, and...  _wet dog?_ You wrinkle your nose both in confusion at the strange scent and the not exactly pleasantness of it.

"You don't like it?" Black barks out another laugh, grabbing his stomach.

"No I do of course but... I smell wet dog," you explain the funny face you had made.

Black's smile suddenly drops and his mouth hangs open a little. You chuckle at his dramatics and use a finger to lift his chin up and close it then jut your head towards the potion, letting him know that it's turn. The sense of his stubble lingers on your finger and for a moment you imagine running your hands across his sharp features but quickly push the idea away.  _Jeez, you see one cute boy and lose your mind, huh?_ The silliness of teenage hormones are very normal but you still want to ignore the butterflies flying around your tummy.

Meanwhile, Black is mimicking what you had done just moments ago, leaned over the potion with his eyes closed. This gives you a few seconds to observe his face without being caught, your gaze following the high cheekbones to the soft bangs almost covering his eyes giving him a boyish charming vibe. You turn away when his eyes open again, not wanting to intrude on his experience which felt weirdly personal for some reason.

"Nothing."

"What?" you look at him again, confused.

"I don't smell anything," he clarifies, straightening his back and shoving his hands deep in his pockets, not meeting your eyes.

"You have to! That makes no sense."

He shrugs his bag onto his shoulder as if totally unbothered by this fact that you had no idea was even possible. While you continued to stare at him, confused as ever, he waved his wand, effectively cleaning the work area of the mess made during the class.

"Catch you later, (Y/L/N)." And with that, the cryptic moment was shrugged off casually and he starts following the students who were filing out of the room.

"It's Sirius by the way. My name." You hear coming from the door. Black had turned around before leaving and finally met your eyes. As simple as that, he sent a short salute in your direction and spun on his heel, leaving.

"Ready to go, hon?" Lily asks as she steps into your field of vision, shaking you from thinking about the interesting boy you had met today. With a quick nod, you grab your bag and you both hurry out and down the hall to the next class, allowing you to forget about Black as Lily tells you about how Potter had almost scored detention for playing with materials.


End file.
